


A Going On A Date Kind Of Date

by Feeling_Super_Super_Super



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Clones, F/F, Fluff, and i still have no idea how it got there, and it's up to reader interpretation what they do after the chapter ends, i'd like to say for the record that i had no idea where this was going until i'd started writing it, it's not clone sex but they do get a little bit steamy, specifically building on the "couples swap accessories to show their love for each other" headcanon, which is always how the most fun stories happen, worldbuilding for the she ra universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_Super_Super_Super/pseuds/Feeling_Super_Super_Super
Summary: Glimmer has an interesting proposition for Adora, and a few new tricks to show her as well.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Going On A Date Kind Of Date

“Adora,” Glimmer whispered, late one night as they lay on the lawn outside the palace. Adora turned to face her, cheek against the grass, and saw Glimmer anxiously fiddle with the head of her staff. “There’s a party coming up next week in the palace, and, um. I’d like you to go with me – if you want, of course! No hard feelings if you don’t, I swear, but, you know, if you – if you want, we can —”

Chuckling, Adora put up a hand to slow her friend down. “Glimmer, Glimmer, it’s okay! You don’t need to get nervous, I’d be happy to go with you! What’s the party for, anyway?”

Glimmer was blushing as she spoke, “It’s for my birthday – wait, shit, you don’t even know what a birthday is, do you?”

“Hey, I know what they are,” Adora retorted playfully. “We had the concept back in the Horde – the anniversary of your birth, so you know your exact age – but we just didn’t, you know, celebrate them.”

That seemed to relax Glimmer, and she replied, “Oh, okay. Good. Well, in Bright Moon we do, obviously, and for Royalty especially there are some… rules and traditions we have to follow. This is my 18th birthday, so it’s a really special event, and as it’s the one where I mark my adulthood, I have to have someone there with me, as… a date.”

“Well sure, I’d love to be your date for the party,” Adora said brightly. “But are you sure you wouldn’t rather take Bow?”

“No, not for this one,” Glimmer muttered, having returned to her fidgeting. “It’s not just a date, Adora. It’s… well, let’s just say, when it was my mom’s eighteenth birthday, she took my dad. And I don’t remember because I was quite young then, but I would assume that Netossa and Spinnerella were each other’s dates.”

As the words filtered past Adora’s ears through to her barely-functioning brain, it slowly dawned on her what the other girl meant. “Oh. _Oh._ You want to take me as your… date. Like, a going on a date kind of date. The one where you… date each other.”

Glimmer blinked a couple of times, then started nodding. “Uh, yeah. Not sure I would have used the word date so much, but that’s about right. Have you ever noticed couples wearing each other’s accessories? Like Spinny and Netossa have necklaces in each other’s colours, and I don’t know if you’ve ever seen pictures of my parents but they used to swap earrings.”

Nodding slowly, Adora confirmed that she did in fact remember hearing something like that.

“Well… that starts on a princess’s 18th birthday. It’s the centre of the ceremony, and it’s a pretty big deal. And… I’d like to do it with you.”

Now it was Adora’s turn to blush, and she picked at the leaves of a daisy, avoiding Glimmer’s gaze, dark in the fading daylight. “I’d like that,” she said in an uncertain voice. “Would I have to pick something for you to wear?”

“Yes, but we can sort that all out with my mother – she’ll be involved with the whole process, obviously.” Adora looked at the princess, trying to gauge her reaction to that fact, but she was doing a remarkable job of keeping her facial expressions neutral.

“So… does this mean that you like me? Like – I know you like me, obviously, but you also, like, _like_ me like me?” Adora asked, barely managing to get the words out as they stuck in her throat

With a mischievous smirk, Glimmer said, “Wow, I’m doing so well, I already know your two favourite words: ‘date’ and ‘like’.”

Adora stuck her tongue out in response, and Glimmer shot out a hand through the grass, ready to tickle her (for she was _very_ ticklish, as they had discovered last year to Adora’s great dismay and Glimmer’s utter elation). Luckily she noticed a few stray pink sparkles among the green, and with a well-aimed grab of her wrist, was able to twist the smaller girl around until she was on the ground below Adora, her wavy purple hair splayed out below her.

Both girls were laughing now, as Glimmer tried in vain to wriggle out of her grasp. After an unsuccessful attempt to force her away using weight of the staff as a pivot – and, of course, a stern, and a little pouty, admonishment not to cheat by teleporting, or Adora might have to ~reconsider~ going as her date for the party – Adora had grabbed the staff away from her, and it was now lying a few feet away from them next to the sword.

Now Adora set her sights on Glimmer’s mother’s tiara, which she had stolen earlier in the night for a makeover, and, simultaneously straddling her stomach and forcing her arm to lie over her chest in order to hold of her wrists in one hand, she plucked the tiara from among the purple curls.

“This is nice actually, I think I might keep it,” Adora smirked, slipping it onto her own forehead so it rested against the hair poof. She looked down at the girl below her, expecting a vengeful smirk or a playful laugh, but instead saw Glimmer’s expression soften. “Is something wrong, love?” she said, almost not noticing the last word she had said.

“No, I just had a thought,” came Glimmer’s reply, and if she had noticed it then she was choosing not to be the first one to point it out. “This is the tiara I’m going to wear with my dress for the party, but it looks really pretty on you. So, maybe that could be the thing we swap?”

“But that would mean I have to have a tiara to give to you,” Adora said, biting her lip in confusion.

Glimmer simply nodded, rocking her curls against the grass, and said, “You do – or at least She-Ra does. I was thinking you could give me hers.”

“Oh,” Adora said, and then a thought came to her. “Wait, can I even take off the tiara? I’ve never really tried taking off She-Ra’s clothes before, and I’ve certainly never tried to change back with them unattached.”

“Then we should try now! See if it’s possible,” Glimmer suggested brightly, as though it had been her plan all along. Adora looked between her sword and the girl below her on the grass, mournfully realising the sacrifice she was about to make. Glimmer, following her gaze, had apparently gathered the same thing, and with a teasing grin, said, “Yes, that means you’re gonna have to release me.”

After a bit of playful resistance, and offering a final meaningful huff in Glimmer’s direction, she got up off the grass and fetched her sword. With a quick “for the honour of Greyskull!” she transformed into She-Ra, grinning inwardly when she noticed Glimmer almost drooling at the transformation, and promptly set about removing all the non-essential items of clothing that the transformation gave her: the cape, tiara and boots, which all came off with as much ease as normal clothes would, to her moderate surprise.

Soon she was lying barefoot on the grass, the sword, boots and tiara lying on top of the cape to the side of her. She could see Glimmer resisting the urge to tickle her feet, and shuffled until they were hidden by the folds of her skirt. The next step, then, was to try and transform back into Adora. Usually that happened when the adrenaline of battle ran out, and she wasn’t very well-practised in calmer situations like this one. So, adjusting herself into the cross-legged meditating pose she had seen Perfuma use, she tried simply concentrating, first very hard on turning back to Adora. Then when that didn’t work, she thought maybe it would the other way – concentrating very hard on maintaining her She-Ra form in the hopes that when she released it, she would turn into Adora. That didn’t work either, however, and she was quickly getting frustrated.

Glimmer, who had been watching very carefully as She-Ra wriggled around on the ground next to her, finally coughed to get her attention, then suggested, “Maybe you need to tire yourself out? I’d be happy to spar with you.”

“Oh, that would be great, actually!” Adora said excitedly. She jumped to her feet, stopping to grab her sword, and Glimmer joined her a few moments later, hands already buzzing with magical sparkly energy.

Adora positioned her sword, getting ready for a swing, but before she could react, Glimmer had teleported above her, staff in hand, and was holding onto her back. Adora playfully swatted above her head, trying to knock the other girl out of the air, but she was deftly avoiding or parrying all of her attacks, and Adora knew she was going to have to try a different tactic. So she backed herself up to the side of the castle, waiting for Glimmer to teleport off her back and let her crash into the wall on her own.

In those few seconds, time slowed down for Adora, as she felt the girl behind her tense up – either she wasn’t going to release the grip she had on her shoulders any time soon, or she was planning on leaving it as late as she could. Adora rapidly attempted to decelerate, fearing the first option and for her best friend’s safety, but wasn’t able to stop herself colliding heavily with the wall, with a strength that would have torn her cape if it weren’t lying safely on the grass away from their impromptu battlefield.

Not having felt Glimmer’s weight disappear before the crash, she bounced off the wall and turned around as quickly as possible, overtaken by blind panic at the prospect of having to spend the next week healing – or worse, mourn, but she didn’t want to think about that too closely – Glimmer’s broken body rather than dancing with it. Waiting for her in the crevice left by She-Ra’s incredible weight was… a sparkly purple Glimmer-shaped outline.

“Pretty cool, right?” she heard from behind her, and spun around once again to face regular Glimmer, smirking smugly. “I learnt it from Shadow Weaver, it’s sort of like the shadows she creates. Difficult to control, but it should be useful in attacks.”

“What can it do?” asked Adora, staring at it, breathing heavily. She was somewhere between shock and relief that Glimmer hadn’t been on her back after all – at least, she assumed that that was what had happened – and decided to focus on relief for now. Or at least, she would have done, if Fake Glimmer hadn’t, at a wave of Real Glimmer’s hand, stepped forward and kissed her.

Hard at first, until Adora melted into the kiss, and Fake Glimmer softened it along with her, letting the sparkly and oddly firm hands wander all over She-Ra’s body, quite shamelessly feeling up her toned muscles. Adora decided to reciprocate, and got a good feel of her best friend’s shadow’s texture, almost sandpapery, like feeling a sheet of glitter moulded into the shape of a person.

“Well, for one thing it can do that,” said Glimmer, standing behind her shadow with another self-satisfied smile. “It’s a corporeal manifestation of light, totally under my control, and it’s got my exact dimensions, weight, height, et cetera. I haven’t been able to get it to teleport yet though.”

Slipping away from Fake Glimmer’s mouth, Adora asked, “Can you feel what it feels?”

“A little bit, but it’s sort of hazy. Like, if you gave it a slap, I’d only feel a sting.”

Fake Glimmer and She-Ra stepped away from each other, and at the sudden loss of contact, she felt herself shrinking into the form of Adora again. She glanced at where she’d left the cape, and saw with delight that everything on it was still there. Normally, she thought, she’d love to experiment with that further, but for now she had some _much_ more interesting ideas to play with.

“So,” she murmured, a mischievous grin creeping onto her face as she moved closer to Real Glimmer. “What could you feel just then?”

“Well,” Glimmer replied, apparently catching on, “not as much as I’d like. Maybe you wanna change that?”

“Oh,” she said with what she hoped was a flirty laugh, “I have some ideas. For starters, I’m wondering what it would feel like if you were doing that same thing with yourself.”

“Like this?” Glimmer asked, and began to put on a show for Adora, beckoning her sparkly twin towards her with a seductive curl of her finger. When Fake Glimmer reached her, their lips met in a crash of pink and purple, the shadow’s hands once again reaching up to rest around the real girl’s shoulders. Adora could do nothing but watch as they climbed up each other’s bodies, tongues and hands feverishly exploring each other as though they did not know they were of the same flesh.

Then they broke apart, both panting in an almost creepy unison, and Adora remarked, “Is it hard to control both of you at the same time?”

The Glimmers shook their heads together, both still out of breath, and the real one said, “Not really, at least when we’re kinda doing the same thing like this. And the magic seems to help, somehow. It makes it easier to concentrate on two things at once, I think.”

Then the fake one turned towards Adora and stretched out its hand, grabbing hold of her and pulling her towards them. “Anyway,” said Real Glimmer. “Aren’t you going to join us?”


End file.
